Playing Games
by Gibbsfan1
Summary: Summary : First McAbby story. McGee has recently joined NCIS. He and Abby test a Virtual Reality Game ... which leads to other explorations...
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_

_**This story just came to me ... no pun intended and you'll understand when you read the story.**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own them but I do love them.**_

_**Summary : First McAbby story. McGee has recently joined NCIS. He and Abby test a Virtual Reality Game ... **_

**_Warning:_ Adult content!!**

_**Enjoy and Review soon... Thanks.**_

_**ooooOOOOoooo**_

Abby worked late most nights of the week. But now a days she had a new reason for working late and his name was Timothy McGee. He was an MIT graduate and a computer genius. Now as a result of a new case, he was working out the kinks on a Virtual Reality Game.

He'd spent the last three nights testing the games in her lab, where he'd placed all the perps equipment. She watched him each night, memorizing his features and longing to touch him.

But he never seemed to notice.

Tonight it was the same thing. Abby stood in her office watching Tim through the looking glass. He was tall, built, blonde and sexy. He wore tailored slacks that flattered his tight butt and a white shirt open at the collar, the sleeves folded up. He reclined on a tilted couch that came with the VR game, his legs slightly apart, his hips tilted upwards. Watching him made Abby hot.

He reached for the goggles that were connected to the computer on his right. His fingers flew over the keyboard selecting the program to be checked. Easing back, he turned to look straight at her. He smiled and then placed the goggles over his eyes.

_He knows!_

Abby was motified. She turned away, grabbed her bag and left her lab.

The next day she avoided McGee's eyes and remained silent as she ran DNA analysis and tox screens for Ducky.

Later that afternoon as she prepared to leave, McGee approached her.

"Abby, I need your help tonight."

"With what?" Abby asked, not making eye contact.

"I need to test S7E4X1 and see if it works as an interactive model and could have been used in trapping the Petty Officer." McGee replied.

"Okay." Abby replied. It wasn't like she could refuse. When she could, but then Gibbs would get all grouchy and McGee would get into trouble and she didn't want that.

Later that evening, McGee followed Abby into the workroom and closed the door behind her. Then he connected a second set of goggles to the console and invited her to sit in a reclining chair next to his. She did as he asked and tried to relax. Her black minishirt seemed too short as did her puff sleeved white blouse with the deep v in the neckline.

"Ready?" McGee asked.

"Yeah." Abby replied.

Moments later, music filled her mind as did an image of a beach with white sands and bubbling blue water.

He called her name and she turned to look for him. He reclined on a blanket under an umbrella, waiting for her.

"Tim!" She gasped.

He was naked accept for the speedo that didn't do must to shade his assets.

"Come here." McGee said a smile on his face. "You know you want to."

Abby swallowed hard. She took in the beach, the hot sand below her feet, the ocean scent and the skimpy black and white bikini she had on and decided _he chose the game. If he wants to play, we'll play._

She walked towards him, watching his eyes heat up with every step.

"Lie down on your stomach." He said when she was finally in front of him.

None of his usual shyness or geekiness was visible.

"Why? She asked nervous arousal skittering across her body.

He lifted a bottle of massage oil and let a few drops splash into his palm.

Abby shivered as she lowered herself onto the blanket, face down. She felt Tim undo the bows of her bikini top and throw them on either side of her.

"Relax, Abs." McGee murmured his lips close to her ear.

_Awe! _Abby sighed as Tim's warm, oil slicked hands settled on her shoulders. His fingers kneaded her muscles, erasing every tension knot and replacing it with mounting arousal. She felt him shift and almost shouted out when he straddled her hips.

"I've been watching you, watching me." He said.

"I ... I ..."

"Don't worried, I enjoyed it. I know you like me Abs and I like you too."

"Oh."

"That's why I created the program, just for us, to explore and admit ... how far we want to take this." Tim's hands moved in widening circles across her back all the way down to her hips, skimming the top of her butt.

"Mmmm." Abby couldn't hold back her delight.

His strong thighs bracketed hers. His hands enthralled her. His words made heat pool in her most intimate place.

Then he moved. Instead of straddling her, he was leaning forward, over her back, his hips against her butt, his chest against her back, his lips against her ear.

"Abs, how far do you want to take this?" He whispered, his hips gently rubbing against her.

"Oh God." She moaned. "All the way. McGee. I want to take it all the way."

"Good." McGee growled.

A moment later the scenery disappeared. Abby moaned in frustration. That was until Tim removed her goggles and moved to lie on top of her.

"I want it to be as real as it gets, no virtual game, at least not the first time round." He said.

"Oh Tim," Abby sighed as his lips settled on hers.

He devoured her mouth, entering, stroking and conquering. He swallowed every gasp and moan as Abby's arousal skyrocketed. His hands reached down her front, undoing the buttons at lightening speed.

Abby cried out when his hands closed over her bare breasts. He didn't let up. He'd wanted her ever since he'd joined his team a few months ago. And now that she'd said how far she wished to go, he was going to make sure he took her there and back as many times as he could.

They were naked soon after and Tim didn't let her do anything other than respond. And respond she did, to his probing fingers, suckling lips and swirling tongue and when he penetrated her hot, wet core, she shouted out in shuddering release.

He took her again and again, wanting her to reach new heights with each thrust of his hips. He put all his longing into every stroke and he groaned as her nailed dug into his back and her lips suckled his neck. Never had it been this intense for him and he suspected for her either.

Then it was his turn and Abby arched up to meet his driving hips as he made her come yet again. One final deep, thrust and he exploded deep inside her.

"Tim... that was amazing!" She moaned her lips showering kisses along his jaw and chest.

"You are amazing." Tim panted.

He leaned into her and kissed her deeply.

"Next time we play, I get to take the lead." Abby grinned as she curled up in his arms and they promptly fell asleep.

_**ooooOOOOoooo**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Should I continue and let Abby take the lead..?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for the feedback....**_

_**And you asked for Abby's turn... so here you go!**_

_**Warning: Explicit Adult Content!**_

_**Enjoy and review soon. Thanks....**_

_**xxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx**_

Abby gazed at her reflection in the full length mirror in her bedroom.

_Yes... McGee would be impressed_. Smiling she buttoned the single button on her floor length black leather jacket and headed to the kitchen. Dinner was almost ready when she heard the knock at her door.

_My turn..._ She grinned as she opened the door and invited a gorgeous but slightly nervous looking McGee into the room.

His eyes roamed over her body no doubt taking in her jacket and cleavage that threatened to spill out the top of it... Her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. Her black collar was studded and her red lips were smoking hot. As his eyes reached her feet, she stepped back revealing her knee high boots and ... well he would find out soon enough whether there was anything else under that jacket...

Taking her hand he leaned forward and gave her a chaste kiss.

"You look mmm hot!" his words and his gaze set her blood on fire. But she pulled away. It was her turn to lead after all.

"Why don't you have a seat and I'll get the chicken out of the oven." She said and walked away.

"Abby?" He questioned.

"Yes," she asked turning back to him. The room was lit by candlelight and she saw that his eyes were glued to her unusual coffee table.

"Is that a ..."

"A coffin stroke coffee table and it has doubled as my bed a few times." She loved the frown and apprehension that marred his face. He didn't know her as well as he thought he did.

Dinner was strained. Sexual tension and unease filled the air. Suddenly, Abby wasn't sure if this evening was going to work out. Maybe her get up and eating off a coffin was just too much for McGee.

Damn it! No! She wanted him. Setting the dishes aside she poured more wine. Then she decided it was time to take the lead. She stood up and moved to McGee's side of the coffin. She sat down and spread her legs right in front of him.

He tensed, sat a bit back and waited. She smiled as she unbuttoned her jacket and threw it open.

"Oh God Abby!" McGee choked.

Her black leather cutwork bra with matching split crotch panties, shocked him, awed him, aroused him. He could see so much of her yet not all of her. She slipped off the coffin and straddled his hips.

"Do you like it McGee?" She purred.

"I love it!" He gasped slipping her jacket off her shoulders. She wrapped her hands around his neck leaned in close to him and whispered, "I thought you might."

And then she was kissing him. His hands wrapped around her holding her close as she demanded he allow her tongue entry into his mouth. He did. He would have to be mad not too. She was so hot, so sexy, so demanding...

Abby felt McGee's reaction. It pressed against her intimately and her arousal spiked. She kissed him feverously as she pressed herself against his hardness. She heard his growl, felt his hands move to her butt and squeeze, pressing her closer...

Abby reached down McGee's torso, ripping buttons apart. McGee's lips trailed a fiery line down her neck to the valley between her breasts. As her hands closed over the zipper on his pants, his lips closed around her pebbled and straining nipple. She cried out as he suckled, momentarily forgetting her aim to undo his pants.

He had her leaning back against the coffin as he moved between her breasts giving each the attention it craved. Her hands were in his hair, holding him close. She still straddled him and her body stroked his making them both moan out in need...

Abby push McGee away from her breasts and kissed him as her hands once again returned to his pants. As she freed his hard length he growled in need. Her fingers caressed him slowly and then fast and then slowly again.

"Abby..." He growled.

"My turn ..." She panted. "My choice..."

She held him in her hand and lifted up.

"My choice..." She repeated.

"Your choice, Babe..." he concurred, watching her... waiting.

"My..... _aaaahhhhh_...." She positioned him against her heat and slide slowly down...

"Choice! _God Abby!"_ McGee growled.

They remained still, him deeply imbedded inside her. He felt her pulse and shiver all around him... he didn't even have to move... nor did she... as the first rush of orgasm crested over her... He just held her close... basked in her cry of release and let her float back to him...

"_Sorry...."_ She murmured... blushing.

"Don't be... I love watching you cum..."

She blushed more deeply... heat building again as he leaned forward to kiss her. She kissed him back and flexed her hips making him groan in desire. And so they set a steady pace, hips flexing, lips kissing, hands caressing and squeezing...

And the need returned, in full force and Abby was staining again. McGee grit his teeth wanting to hold on as long as possible but she was just so hot, so wet, so tight! She stroked him so deeply and then she would almost be bouncing on him and then she would sink down hard and squeeze all around him as she sank her teeth into his shoulder. He held her, hands on her butt, urging her to keep the momentum, the rhythm, the pace...

She shuddered in his arms again and again...

"McGee.... don't hold back..." She whimpered. "I want to feel you explode."

Her words drove him crazy. He got to his knees and laid her across the coffin. Throwing her legs over his shoulders he drove himself deeply and repeatedly inside her. She moaned, cried out and shuddered in release twice more before he roared and spent himself deep inside her....

"McGee! Jeez.... You're.... WOW!" Abby gasped...

"You drive me wild, Abby! _Wild_." He panted, pulling her close and kissing her again.

Later that night, they reached for each other again. This time they were both naked and they took their time exploring each other's bodies in great detail...

Suffice to say they were very late for work the next day... but very satisfied... and planning their next steamy session.

_**xxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this one.... **_

_**Let me know if you liked it..... **_

_**Don't know if there'll be a third chapter....**_


End file.
